tvdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
USS Enterprise NCC-1701
The USS Enterprise NCC-1701 is a fictional space vessel featured in the 1966-1969 American science fiction television series Star Trek. It's first canonical appearance was in the unaired pilot episode of Star Trek called "The Cage". It's next chronological canon appearance was in the second series' pilot, "Where No Man Has Gone Before". It's first broadcast appearance was in "The Man Trap". The Enterprise is a Constitution-class exploratory starship and often regarded as the flagship of the United Federation of Planets. It was active during the mid to late 23rd century and was captained under three different men, Captain Robert April, Captain Christopher Pike and Captain James T. Kirk. Captain Pike served as Captain of the Enterprise from 2251 to 2264, after which he was promoted to the rank of Fleet Captain. James T. Kirk served as captain of the Enterprise for two five-year missions, the first of which, largely accepted as the most celebrated of missions under Kirk's command, took place between 2265-2270. The Enterprise went through several retrofits and upgrades in the years following Kirk's assignment. In 2272, the Enterprise was under the command of Captain Will Decker. Kirk, now an Admiral, had to pull rank and took command of the Enterprise away from Decker to investigate the V'Ger incident. Crew Under Captain Pike * Christopher Pike - Captain * Number One - First Officer * Spock - Science Officer * Philip Boyce - Chief Medical Officer* José Tyler - Navigator * C.P.O. Garrison - Communications Officer * J.M. Colt - Yeoman * Dermot Cusack - Yeoman * Nils Pitcairn - Transporter Chief Under Captain Kirk Bridge crew * James T. Kirk * Spock * Hikaru Sulu * Pavel Chekov * Nyota Uhura * Arex * M'Ress * Gary Mitchell Department heads * Leonard McCoy - Starfleet Medical * Mark Piper - Starfleet Medical * Montgomery Scott - Engineering * Hikaru Sulu - Agriculture Support staff/crew * Barbara Smith * D'Amato * Christine Chapel * Clifford Brent * Connors * Daniel Alden * Ed Leslie * Elizabeth Dehner * Farrell * Fisher * Hadley * Janice Rand * Joe Tormolen * John Watkins * Kevin Riley * Marla McGivers * M'Benga * Rahda * Roger Lemli * Tina Lawton * Wilson Armament Notes & Trivia * The visual look of the Enterprise and its interiors were designed primarily by Walter Matt Jefferies. He designed the saucer-shaped hull, engineering hull and two warp nacelles. * There were 203 crew members stationed aboard the Enterprise while under the command of Captain Pike. Star Trek: The Cage * There were 428 crew members stationed aboard the Enterprise while under the command of Captain Kirk. Star Trek: Charlie X * It was a common practice during the 1960s to present television shows with characters who smoked. The USS Enterprise is the only Federation starship with an official "No Smoking" policy. This was done at the urging of series creator Gene Roddenberry, who bulked at the idea of supporting advertizing dollars for the tobacco industry. Gene Roddenberry; Introduction to "The Cage" (Extended version); 1986 * In 2265, there were over 100 female officers serving aboard the Enterprise. Star Trek: Where No Man Has Gone Before See also External Links * [http://headhuntersholosuite.wikia.com/wiki/USS_Enterprise_NCC-1701 USS Enterprise NCC-1701 at the Holosuite] * [http://en.memory-alpha.org/wiki/USS_Enterprise_(NCC-1701) USS Enterprise NCC-1701 at Memory Alpha] References Category:Vehicles Category:Space vehicles